


Josh and Alex

by MaryLouLeach



Series: The Victorious and the Spoils [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Wounds, Like father like son, M/M, Mycroft's son Alex, Omega John Watson, Original charachters - Freeform, just a one shot, sherlock being a jerk, the holmes and watson kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little one shot on Josh Mallory, the Alpha who is in love with Alex Holmes Mycroft's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh and Alex

Joshua Mallory needed to find another safe house. The last one had been compromised and his informant was no longer breathing.

The young agent clutched the memory stick in his blood soaked left hand and his right hand clamped over the deep wound in his side. Being shot was so damn painful but stabbed? Now that was a new one.

And to make things worse, the knife wielding assassin was following him. Everything useful was compromised. Josh had to ditch his mobile and ear wig. He had walked right into that mess like a bloody rookie! Something was not right and now his informant was dead.

Ivan was a beta that liked to drink and carouse but he was a good man. Well, as good as a double agent can be. He owed Josh after a run in with MI6 nearly went bad six years ago. The russian had been passing intel along ever since and, even in his final moments, he had tried to save Mallory.

Josh took a deep breath. It pained him and fuck if he wasn't feeling dizzy. Blood loss was a bad thing and this cold air of a Russian January shouldn’t feel so good on his heated skin.

He made it to the metro, weaving unsteadily through the crowds. Dammit! Where was his support team? Most likely they had all been quietly taken out and, judging from the increased radio silence, he was correct.

The Alpha tried to not think of their families and those who would be missing them when they didn’t return. How the hell had this gone so wrong. It was supposed to have been a simple exchange.

Mr. Holmes was not going to like this one bit. The man might even just have written him off as a loss. The world was starting to spin and Josh made it to a payphone. He had gone silent now for three days. He prayed the emergency number was still active. He dialed waiting for the line to connect, tapping in a code unaware of several CCTV camera’s in the metro station turning towards him. A man’s voice answered but Josh didn’t have the energy to reply right away. Instead, he felt as if his world was shrinking in.

He had gone delusional, thinking he heard his love, his dear Alex. “Alex.” He shakily managed through cracked lips, blood slick hands gripping the receiver.

“Oh, god! Josh. Stay where you are. Help is on-”

“I’m dreaming.” Josh clutched the phone as one would a life line.

“No, Joshua. Just hold on. Two minutes.”

Josh smiled sadly, seeing the Alpha in black nearing like a shadow. He smiled to himself. Pushing the memory stick into the coin return. “I’ll leave this here with you.”

He let the receiver fall out of his sticky hands and he swayed towards the restrooms. The stolen black jacket he had taken off a park bench two days ago was pulled around him as headed for the men's.

Best do this where there is little casualties. Goodbye, my Alexander.

Agent Mallory entered the restroom, reaching into his pocket he withdrew his empty 9mm. He could pretend to have bullets. Might buy him some time, maybe another asset near by. Knowing Mycroft Holmes, he had a plan b, c, d and e ready to be put into play.

Josh made his way to the last stall and climbing up onto the toilet, he shut the door, waiting for the knife wielding assassin to enter.

He clasped his eyes shut, remembering Christmas Eve and Christmas spent at his boss's house. It had been too long since Josh had spent any time with a pack during the holidays.

The chaos of the Watson-Holmes pack was impressive but, add the excitement of the holidays, and it was damn near explosive. He had stayed up cuddling Alexander in one of the larger but private studies.

Alexander was reading quietly and Josh was just enjoying the warm pressure of the short Omega resting his head happily in Josh’s lap.

The sweet smell of text books, tea and cinnamon. The Omega’s chocolate brown eyes lit up with want and his cheeks blushing as Josh leaned in to take a kiss.

Josh was working his courage up to ask Alex’s father’s for Alex’s bond. It was a formality really but, Josh knew how old fashioned Mr. Holmes would be. Josh wanted to complete this mission to prove his worthiness however, it didn’t look like this would be the case.

It was hard to believe that was just a few days ago. Just four days ago he had held his love and kissed him. Just a few days and he had been a part of a pack celebrating and having dinner.

The Watson-Holmes twins had tried to hide their vegetables in their napkins, Doctor Watson hadn’t been fooled. This earned the boys a healthier serving of the hated greens pods of poison. As Siggy had referred to them.

Taking pity on them, Brandon Hart and Tommy Hart had traded their plates when no one was looking. A quick wink and a heavy sigh from Randall.

Josh had cocked an eyebrow then pulled some peas from Tommy’s plate.

This had earned him two grin’s of appreciation. It had felt wonderful being a part of a pack. Even if it was for one night, laughing and listening to the stories Doctor Watson had to tell about his mate and the things Mr. Sherlock Holmes got up to in the days before the children were born.

The feelings of warmth and security were shattered as the deep cold voice broke through his musings.

“I know you’re in here Agent. Come out come out.”

  
Josh wanted to hold on longer. He didn't want to let them go just yet. Clasping his eyes shut, he recalled how the Watson-Holmes children had entertained them with a musical piece, Enola playing the violin and the boys on the piano and clarinet. Josh had bravely taken Alexander’s hand while sitting on one of the many arranged chairs.

The Alpha Agent took a deep breath, calming his inner turmoil. He pictured Alexander’s smiling face before he stepped out of the bathroom stall. Ready now as he ever would be to face his enemy.

The Italian hit man smirked holding up a rather lethal looking serrated blade. “You have something I want.”

“Go to hell.” Josh held up the empty 9mm.

“I will enjoy cutting into you and hearing you beg for mercy.” The assassin grinned, his leather jacket stained from those he had killed earlier.

It was then the lights started to flicker in the bathroom before finally going out. Or perhaps Joshua Mallory had decided this was the opportune time to succumb to his blood loss.

When the lights returned he heard arguing but he was too tired to question who was arguing.

“That was reckless! You could have been shot.”

“He was out of ammunition. Weren't you paying attention? I counted the bullets in the wall of the safe house. An amauter would have easily deduced that-”

“Of course I knew he was out of bullets. I am no simpleton. I merely wanted to point out that had you not known-”

“Well, lets not work in the hypothetical shall we, father?"

“I am only asking you to be more careful. Your dad thinks we are on a case in London. “

“God, there’s so much blood.”  Sherrinford was leaning over the downed Agent. “You idiot, you can’t die. Not just yet. Alex would never forgive me. Or you. And my cousin can hold a grudge.”

Josh blinked. Was he delirious? Then the face of Sherlock Holmes came into focus, just briefly, then Ford’s pale face, a rare look of concern.

Josh wanted to say something snarky, but nothing came to mind, and the darkness pulled him under. He thought he heard someone call his name. He would have answered had he had the energy.

When Joshua came to once more he was laying in a soft bed, the sound of steady beeping to his left.

“You are the biggest idiot. What part of two minutes don’t you understand?” Josh turned his head towards the exasperated sound. A deep breath revealed what his eyes were telling him.

“Alex?” His voice sounded weaker than he would like it to and the young man sitting in the chair near his cot frowned. Alex had bags under his eyes and his dark hair was slightly disheveled.

“You shut up, Joshua Mallory, and listen.“ The chocolate brown eyes were narrowed on the very sore and confused Alpha. “I understand your job is with our Government and thus involves a certain annoying level of confidentiality and danger. I understand this. After all, you know who my father is and my uncles. I can live with it, however, I cannot ever live with the idea that you-just know that I love you, Joshua Mallory. And promise me you won't die anytime soon.” .

“Love you.” Josh managed before falling back into the all consuming dark.

He surfaced once more, feeling as if he had merely blinked. However, it wasn’t Alex in the chair next to his but Doctor Watson gently humming as he placed a cool rag to the young Agent’s face.

“They must think I’m an idiot. Russia.” The Omega’s sweet scent had a calming affect on the young man. He remembered his mother carding her hands through his hair similarly.

“You rest, Josh. I sent Alex to wash up. No use coming completely to only to find a stinky unshaven boyfriend souring up the room.” Josh wanted to say more but something cool dampened his sore and dry lips.

“It’s alright. You save your energy, young man. “ The pregnant Omega smiled kindly and Josh felt warm tears bubble just behind the lids of his own. His own father had written him off but here, he felt safe he felt loved. “Sssh, Joshua Mallory. You're home. Safe at home.” John continued to sooth the young Alpha, feeling his distress and need for comfort. Soon the boy was back to sleeping.

“He looks bad.”

“Move let me have a look.”

The injured Alpha could smell the familiar scent of pups. He smiled, opening his heavy eyes. Two identical faces were staring at him then he recognized a sweeter smell he knew to be Enola

“Ssssh, he’s sleeping.”  She hissed, trying to shove herself between her two older twin brothers.

“Hello.” Josh groaned, realizing it hurt to breath in and out or to move.

“Josh.” Siggy was always the one who smelled of dirt and chocolate.

“Hmm.” Josh managed.

“You look dreadful.” Hamish finished for his twin. Hamish had his own scent though it was similar to his twin's, it was more paint and cinnamon. Josh didn’t mind their smell. He felt Enola near him holding a small bear in her arms. He looked over at her without turning his head because everything still hurt. The machines were beeping steadily. He was grateful for that. Looking around, he realized he was in a room, but where?

“You’re at uncle My’s.” Enola whispered. She brought a tiny hand and put hers over his scarred knuckles. “Were you scared?” She made a face, looking at the Agent, her scent was stronger and Josh wanted nothing but to offer comfort.

“Of course not.” A familiar voice cut through the small meeting. The three pups jumped as if caught with hands in the cookie jar.

“Now you know it’s far past your bedtimes. I’m not so sure your dad will be so happy to learn that three of his pups are roaming around.”

“We weren’t roaming Uncle My.” Siggy replied quickly.

“Oh?” Josh managed a smile focusing on the tall man in a gray suit holding his umbrella in front of him leaning forward.

“We just wanted to see for ourselves that Josh was alright. He’s been sleeping for so long.”

“Now, Hamish, you heard Doctor Watson. He said that young Joshua needs all the rest he can get so he can better heal. Now, all of you off to bed.”

“Yes, sir.” The boys looked back at Josh, “Goodnight” said in unison.

“Go-ood nnight” Josh hated how he sounded so weak.  The children each gave him a bright smile before hurrying off. His hand was resting on something furry and soft. Enola’s bear. Josh held back more tears. Was he so broken? So desperate for a pack that such a gesture would bring him an adult Alpha to tears? God, he was pathetic.

“You are anything but, Joshua Mallory. “ Mycroft slide into a comfortable chair near the young man’s hospital cot. “You did very well, young man. I apologize for the turn of events. It seems we had a mole, an informant that has since been flushed out and taken care of. You handled the situation very well and that critical data reached the appropriate hands. I’m only sorry you were injured so badly. My own son has hardly eaten or slept in the last five days? If Doctor Watson hadn't have slipped him a tranquilizer he would still be here.”

Joshua didn’t say anything to the tall Alpha but the man put a hand on Joshua’s only unbandaged shoulder and said something he had wished for his own Alpha parent to say. “I’m proud of you, son. You’ve done good.”

Mycroft loathed sentiment, however, he felt it needed to be said and he had learned, so harshly, that one should never let those in your pack know what they mean.

He could see the eyes of his grandchildren in this strong young Alpha, and it made him smile. “You are a good choice for my Alex. If he will have you then you have my blessing to bond, as well as Gregory’s. Although, he’ll be popping in and telling you himself. “

Joshua wanted to say something but he was so tired and overwhelmed by the mixture of pheromones in the room. He realized the scents were heavy with a mix of the children’s and the shared kin scents of everyone who had come to check on him. He felt connected and this time drifting off he found himself dreaming.

He was still asleep when Alexander came into the room and took up his vigil near his Alpha. The idea of losing Joshua had nearly killed him but he knew, in his lover's line of work, it was part of the job. Still didn’t mean Alex had to like it. Josh looked like his older brother in his sleep. Alex thought of his own brother and brother in law. They had died together, doing something for a country that would never know what heroes they were.  

He wondered what their children would look like as he nodded off, his hand over his lover's and head resting on the bed.

 


End file.
